


Rudolph the Red-Assed Reindeer

by ColorCoated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mention of Medical Kink, Misuse of Christmas Themes, Misuse of Santa, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: At that point, more than ever, Bucky was aware of his nakedness as Steve, still fully dressed, stared smugly down at him, all while adjusting the fit of his Santa hat.“C’mon Buck,” Steve cajoled, clearly very happy with himself, “you were the one who wanted to get off the naughty list this year.”





	Rudolph the Red-Assed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariastill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariastill/gifts).



> This is a holiday gift for [ Mariastill](https://mariastill.tumblr.com/). In rushing to get it done posted by Christmas, it is unbeta'd. I ended up a day late, but whatever. All mistakes are my own (I'm sure there are many & I plan to try and catch them tomorrow).
> 
>  **Mariastill** , I know you love kink, my friend, so I made an effort to be as kinky as possible. It was a challenge! This is to say thanks for all the cheerleading over the last year! I hope you enjoy the inappropriate use of Santa hats!

_Mother fucking dammit._ Bucky nearly growled, barely keeping his teeth together. Steve Rogers was an absolute ass.

Granted, if he was being honest, Bucky one hundred percent knew this was his fault.

Bucky had started it last week, he knew he had. Steve had been sitting on the couch, comfortable in a T-shirt and sweats, and utterly focused on the Yankees game. Bucky had figured that’d be a good time to swagger in, drop the Santa hat he’d lifted from Tony’s decorations and drop it atop Steve’s head.

If that had been all he did, it wouldn’t have ended him up here.

But no, because Bucky was Bucky, he had to crawl onto Steve’s lap, plant his feet flat on the couch on either side of Steve’s body and grind his ass against Steve’s dick all while purring “oh, Santa, I hope I’m not on the naughty list this year.”

Seeing Steve blow his load in his sweats and Santa hat, compliments of Bucky’s rolling hips? Pure fucking gold.

Of course having been distracted, Steve had missed two runs of the game, and Steve obviously wasn’t going to stand for that.

Bucky hand been manhandled over the coffee table, his pants pulled down past his knees. Steve prepped him quickly and roughly, two wet fingers barely stretching him before Steve was behind him, dick buried in Bucky’s ass, taking him at a somewhat punishing pace.

(While Bucky whined, because he had looked over his shoulder and burned with embarrassment as his lover pounded into him, all while completely focused on the ball game on TV, as if Bucky was nothing more than a hole to get Steve’s dick wet.)

Steve came inside Bucky, hot and wet, which wasn’t outside the ordinary. Used to a super soldier non existing refractory period, Bucky wasn’t exactly surprised when Steve left his still-hard dick buried in Bucky’s body. After a minute, Steve started up again, moaning in satisfaction at the heat of Bucky’s body.

Bucky had heard the noises Steve was making, knew his lover was close to orgasm, yet gasped in surprise as Steve had pulled out and literally came all over Bucky’s stretched hole, balls, and ass.

When Bucky, slightly humiliated, went to get up, Steve had cleared his throat with a simple, “I don’t think so, Buck.”

Bucky should’ve known distracting Steve from his game would lead to disastrous results.

Though, Bucky supposed, he should’ve known better to assume that had been his only punishment. Being forced to stay bent over the coffee table until all the jizz dripping down his ass and literally out of his ass dried, while not being allowed to get off himself? Sounded like a fitting punishment to Bucky.

But Steve Rogers, supersoldier, Captain America, and all around hero, was absolutely merciless.

How loathe of Bucky to forget that.

Steve didn’t show mercy in his professional life, and he one hundred percent didn’t show mercy in his personal life.

(The errant thought had crossed Bucky’s mind that thank fuck Steve had waxed him half a week ago. It hadn’t been exactly pleasant, but Steve insisted, and Bucky got off on Steve telling him what to do, so it worked. Still, a freshly waxed hole and balls made cleaning dried jizz off a hell of a lot easier. Maybe that explained why leaving Bucky high and dry, so to speak, over the coffee table hadn’t been enough for Steve.)

Either way, Steve was merciless.

Which is clearly how Bucky ended up here.

Bucky should’ve known, really. When he woke up that morning and rolled over to see Steve watching him and clearly waiting? He should’ve known. Steve told him to go shit and shower and slapped Bucky once on the ass before getting out of bed and leaving their room.

That whole moment on the couch last week coupled with it being three days before Christmas? He should’ve known.

Honestly, at this point, Bucky had no one to blame but himself.

And now?

Bucky did as he was told, attempting to swallow down what he could only qualify as fury.

He stripped, folding his clothes per Steve’s request, and then dropped to all fours while Steve watched intently.

Steve, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, had that damned Santa hat back on which should’ve been indication enough.

Once on all fours in the middle of their living room, Steve approached Bucky, an eyebrow arched as if daring Bucky to question him, and Steve slid a headband onto Bucky’s head.

The standing wall mirror in their living room just happened to be facing Bucky, and he could easily see the three inch fake antlers now propped up on his head.

Steve had made him into a fucking reindeer and Bucky was currently cursing every iteration of Steve Rogers he’d ever known.

“Awww, there you go,” Steve cooed, sounding awfully patronizing, clearly in response to Bucky’s growl. Steve even patted what could only be described as Bucky’s flank, as if he were actually an animal.

It was embarrassing as hell, but Bucky knew better than to argue with Steve.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Steve tsked, again like Bucky was a fucking dog, and tapped Bucky’s cheek once.

It wasn’t easy to stop grinding his teeth together, as that was the only thing stopping Bucky from cursing out his partner at that point, but the patronizing tap on the cheek was bad enough. Bucky made an effort to relax his jaw.

“Better,” Steve commended, patting Bucky’s flank again before shoving a rolled piece of leather into Bucky’s mouth between his teeth.

“You know better than to drop that, don’t you, boy?” Steve continued with a tone of voice that could only be described as ‘asshole’.

Steve then wrapped a thick leather collar around Bucky’s neck, complete with a large holiday jingle bell hooked to the center of it. Steve and Bucky played with Bucky’s submissive streak pretty much daily, but collars weren’t a part of it, and the fact that Steve just secured one around Bucky’s neck? Well, it felt like Steve was treating him like an animal.

Fucking A.

Bucky bit down on the leather, like a horse with a bit in his mouth, anger and embarrassment causing a hot, needy feeling in his stomach.

Steve walked over to the couch, and patted the armrest. “C’mon, Buck.”

This was possibly the least surprising request, as Bucky knew how much Steve liked watching him on all fours. They’d tried pet play once or twice before, with a memorable pair of cat ears and Bucky lapping from a bowl of milk before Steve had rubbed Bucky’s belly and then dick until he came all over himself, and Steve never got over watching Bucky literally crawl around on the floor.

Bucky crawled over the couch, knees and hands on the carpet while Steve watched looking extremely smug. The stupid jingle bell on his neck made a stupid noise and Bucky burned with shame.

This may have been one of the more humiliating scenes Steve had come up with, and Bucky hated how it made his whole body feel hot. He could feel the flush on the back of his neck spread down towards his chest.

The bell jingled again as he moved, and humiliation didn’t even began to cover it. He knew the shame could show on his face, despite biting down on the leather in his mouth, and he could feel his dick starting to swell, hanging between his legs.

Here’s the thing: Steve Rogers never half assed anything in his life and this was particularly true in the bedroom. Role play was a common occurrence and Steve was one to fully commit. Steve’s dedication to a role was impressive, whatever the scene may be.

In fact, last time they played doctor, Steve had managed to secure an entire medical suite for the two of them. Bucky had no idea how Steve got the entire staff to clear out, probably some stupid Captain America ‘aw, shucks’ and a smile, but it worked. In no time flat, Steve was in scrubs and a lab coat, and had Bucky flat on his back on an exam chair, feet up in stirrups, in nothing but a flimsy paper gown.

Only marginally embarrassed, Bucky had to lay back at Steve’s request. Steve looked smug as hell, as he pushed Bucky down and gave him an enema that he had claimed was for Bucky’s health. Steve had covered the exam chair in a thick disposable pad, his voice dripping with disdain when he told Bucky that it shouldn’t be needed, since Bucky didn’t want to disappoint Steve, did he? Face burning, Bucky sat back while his stomach cramped in discomfort. Minutes later, Steve finally let him get up… But then, horrifyingly, Steve followed and watched intently as Bucky moved to the bathroom to expel the contents of his stomach.

Steve had repeated the process, this time massaging and pushing down on Bucky’s midsection, while Bucky nervously clenched down as hard as he could, lest Steve look down at him reproachfully again. Thank fuck, that time Steve had let Bucky actually go to the bathroom alone. When Bucky had returned, Steve had him back on the table, embarrassingly displayed again, with his feet in those damned wide stirrups.

Without even a chance for Bucky to catch his breath, Steve had two lubed up, latex covered fingers buried deep in Bucky’s ass, hitting his prostate with impressive precision. Because Steve was Steve and goodness in all things, except for his endless cruel streak in the bedroom, he rubbed relentlessly at Bucky’s prostate, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of Bucky, only stopping after the fifth one when Bucky had tears streaming down his face.

Afterwards, Steve had had the audacity to tell Bucky to get dressed and then handed him a lollypop.

So, yeah, Steve Rogers was nothing if not dedicated.

Bucky looked up at Steve, trying to ignore the jingling that it caused, as he reached the couch.

The smug look on Steve face hadn’t dimmed at all. In fact, he looked even more excited, Bucky noted.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve repeated, and once again patted the armrest of the couch.

Bucky paused, but when Steve cocked an eyebrow, he stood up so that he could bend over the armrest. Thanks to the tall height of their couch, Bucky was able to press his face into the couch in front of him (which he did courtesy of Steve’s hand pressing down on the back of his head), with his naked ass raised up on display.

Face pressed into the fabric, Bucky held the position when Steve’s hand moved from the back of his head to his ass.

“That’s a good little reindeer,” Steve cooed as he patted Bucky softly on the backside.

Shame churning in his belly, Bucky stifle a gasp, careful not to let the leather fall from between his teeth, as Steve’s hand suddenly moved between his legs and fondled his half hard dick.

“Not fully hard yet,” Steve hummed seemingly to himself as he stepped away from Bucky. 

Bucky could hear Steve moving around a couple feet to his left, heard the sound of something lifted off their coffee table, but Bucky didn’t dare break position to look. If Steve put him here like this, ass up and face down, then that’s where Steve wanted him.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he bit down, though it did little to stifle the noise in the back of his throat. Steve had one hand holding his dick and was using his free hand to slide a lubed cock ring down Bucky’s shaft to the base of his dick.

Bucky grimaced, groaning aloud as Steve started to play with his dick, pumping it easily as it filled with blood, the cock ring staying snug at the base. 

They tried cock rings before, of course. Steve wouldn’t spring something totally new on Bucky without discussion first, but Steve had a veritable kink streak a mile wide, and with so many options, cock rings didn’t enter their play too often. Bucky never had an issue shooting off too soon, so the fact that Steve was going to make his orgasm take even longer? Well, Bucky could only hope that Steve would let him come at all.

Fuck, Steve’s hands were so big and warm. Bucky wanted them all over his body.

As Steve continued to work his swollen dick up and down, Bucky found himself leaning into it and rubbing against the couch once Steve released him, at least until Steve swatted him once on the left ass cheek. He was fully hard now and if humping the side of the couch was going to give him some relief, then he wanted to do so.

“Knock it off, Buck. None of that.”

Bucky heard Steve move away from him, and he also heard the familiar ‘click’ of a lube cap. If Steve was going to fuck him ass up, over the couch, with a jingle bell collar, reindeer antlers, bit in his mouth, and a cock ring? Well, it was a creative as hell, but certainly not the worst Steve had come up with before. At this point, Bucky wanted Steve anyway he could get him, so he’d take it (in more ways than one).

“You can look,” Steve commented, a thread of pure joy in his tone, and Bucky turned his head to the side to where Steve was standing near the coffee table.

 _Shit._ Bucky’s jaw would've dropped if he wasn’t so worried about dropping the leather from his mouth. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and though he couldn’t hear anything, he was sure at least part of Steve was laughing at him.

Steve was grinning, sexy and confident, his expression almost daring Bucky to break scene and use words. Bucky and Steve had safe words of course, those had been decided ages ago, but Bucky wasn’t going to tap out. Not for this anyway. Though, damn Steve Rogers for knowing Bucky and just how to rile him up in every way.

Bucky fought the urge to rub up against the couch again for some more relief as he felt hotter just looking at Steve.

Bucky and Steve had played with toys before. Of course they had. All the time, in fact.

But this? This was something else.

Steve was holding up a large rubber plug. It wasn’t as large as Steve, because Steve Rogers was hung like a damn horse and rarely did anything come close, but it was a near thing at its largest point. It was certainly larger than any plug Bucky had used before. 

It was also bright, fire engine red.

This wasn’t the type of toy Steve would put in Bucky’s ass and leave it for the day, so that Steve could have Bucky prepped for whenever he wanted to bend Bucky over without anything other than some lube on his cock. No, this wasn’t something that could be worn long term. It had to have been just for this scene, and the anticipation was making Bucky’s tip wet. He wanted Steve to put it in him. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to ride it while Steve watched and sucked his dick.

Despite the fact that Bucky was well practiced in taking Steve’s giant dick, the size of the toy was slightly intimidating. The base was flared and wide; it looked significantly large but Bucky could figure it was to balance out the sheer size of the body of the plug.

Steve made a show of lubing up the rubber, no doubt wanting Bucky to watch, and wanting Bucky’s body to feel increasingly hot as Steve coated the entire big toy with slick.

The bright color seemed to make the slick even more noticeable, the whole surface now glossy and easily holding Bucky’s attention.

Bucky’s eyes strayed briefly to Steve’s face, and the man looked exceedingly please. Bucky swallowed back whatever noise he was going to make and watched with wide eyes as Steve slowly approached him.

Steve smirked, and Bucky’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Hold yourself open, Buck.” Steve’s voice was as attractive as his wolfish grin, and the muscles in Bucky’s stomach quivered, his whole body craving whatever Steve was going to give him.

He lifted his arms from where they laid next to his body, and Bucky reached behind himself, placing a hand on each cheek of his backside. His left hand was cold against his skin, but he figured that was an improvement from the way the fingers of his right hand trembled.

Steve clicked at Bucky, like he was making noise at a horse, and Bucky felt his face burn with shame again.

His fingers clenched, pushing into the skin, getting ahold of the flesh, and he did as Steve told him, pulling his ass cheeks apart.

It was humiliating, really. As if being naked and bent over the couch wasn’t exposing himself enough, now Bucky was literally pulling his asscheeks apart so that Steve could easily see all of him, the most intimate part of his body on display. 

As Steve moved behind Bucky, Bucky’s head fell forward against the couch. Bucky’s stomach clenched again as he pictured Steve behind him. He pictured Steve looking at his hole that he was literally exposing. The longer Steve stood behind him, the more embarrassment and excitement pooled in Bucky’s gut. Knowing that Steve had waxed all the hair from between his legs and between his ass cheeks, meant that Steve’s view was completely unencumbered. Bucky could feel his hole twitch as Steve continued to stare.

“Unffff,” Bucky struggled to hold back a moan so that he could keep the leather between his teeth, and it tumbled out of the back of his throat as a strained, choked-off sound.

The first thing he felt was pressure again his hole. It was hard and unyielding, and though maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised, he was shocked to feel cold rubber against his asshole. Without any prep, Steve was pressing the tapered end of the butt plug against his body.

“Shhh,” Steve soothed him, with a noise not unsimilar to one you’d use on a spooked animal, and rubbed one hand soothingly against Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky’s exhaled noisily through his nose, biting on the leather in his mouth, and telling his body to relax.

Steve, cruel but not mean, moved slowly. He pushed the rubber plug against Bucky’s hole easily, waiting for Bucky’s body to stretch and accept it. Bucky could feel his whole body break out into a sweat as Steve took his time. The small, tapered end was easy to take, but the plug flared wide and Steve was pushing it past that ring of resistance and Bucky was moaning loudly around his closed teeth.

The plug was big and fat and Bucky could feel every hard inch of the rubber as Steve worked it into his body. Steve had to have been enjoying himself, and though he continued to stroke Bucky’s leg, he was obviously playing with him. Steve would pull the plug back out and Bucky would let out a ragged sigh of relief, before working the tip back in. Steve would push the tapered end in further and Bucky would begin to sweat. The he’d remove nearly the entire plug, the little tip holding Bucky’s hole just this side of open.

There was a chance that Steve was giving him a break; it certainly seemed like it. Bucky exhaled a noise of relief and let his shoulders relax, letting the couch take some more of his weight.

“Ffff!” Bucky was wrong and a muffled startled noise tumbled past his lips. Clearly Steve was waiting for the moment Bucky decided to relax, because as soon as he did so, Steve started pushing the plug back in. He wasn’t playing this time. It was a slow, even push, and he was forcing it into Bucky’s body while his hole literally spasmed around the intrusion.

“Ngh, ngh, ngh,” Bucky’s head rolled from side to side, his muffled groans hidden by the couch as he tried to accept the burn that the stretching was causing in his ass.

Bucky’s whole body tensed. Steve should’ve pushed the whole toy in by now, but of course he didn’t because he was punishing Bucky. Steve was holding the toy, keeping Bucky stretched around the widest part of it. Bucky could only imagine how red and stretched his hole must have looked to Steve’s eyes. It must have been stretched so wide as it continued to spasm. It hurt, even with all the slick, and Bucky’s entire body trembled.

“Atta’ boy,” Steve encouraged cheerfully, as if he wasn’t trying to split Bucky open.

“Nghh,” Bucky pleaded, without words and without fully opening his mouth, his knees nearly shaking.

“Good boy,” Steve added with a little chuckle, and then finished pushing the plug into Bucky’s body. Bucky’s body accepted the toy, feeling better without being stretched around the widest part, and his body finally closed around it.

Bucky shifted his hips a little, as Steve petted his backside affectionately; he felt strange. He felt heavy. He’d worn plugs before, many times, and the base always nestled comfortably between his cheeks. That was not the case this time, and the base felt large, almost like it didn’t fit.

He shifted his hips again and gasped quietly. He didn’t know what kind of toy Steve had gotten, but it had to have been weighted. It felt to heavy and big in his body. 

Steve pressed on the base once, and Bucky’s knees nearly gave out. The plug was so big that it took nothing for it to hit that magic spot inside him. The hard rubber was pressing directly against his prostate and it felt so fucking good. Suddenly a cock ring holding him back from orgasm made a lot more sense.

Without even thinking, Bucky rubbed up against the couch. His hard dick and that good feeling inside him, made him dizzy with want and he was looking for any relief he could get.

Steve stopped petting him, and slapped his ass once, “I said none of that, Buck. Don’t make me remind you again.”

Bucky felt a hand in his hair, scratching lightly and then a kiss on the back of his neck. Steve was giving him a moment to get used to the feeling, and Bucky appreciated it. He tried to catch his breath as Steve stroked up and down his spine. Of course, when one hand reached between his legs and suddenly fondled his balls, Bucky abandoned any chance of trying to calm down.

“Alright Buck, hands and knees.”

“Ughf,” Bucky grunted as he moved to comply, his whole body nearly shaking. He moved down from the couch, the heavy press of rubber on his prostate impossible to ignore. The weight of the toy was so heavy. His cock was swollen between his legs, and he was tempted to rut against the carpet below him, if it would give some friction against his poor needy dick.

Steve clicked at him, and though Bucky was tempted to ignore the patronizing noise, he looked up at Steve. Steve gestured to the standing mirror, that was now behind Bucky thanks to his new position.

Looking over his shoulder, Bucky could see exactly what Steve had clearly wanted him to notice. The flat red base of the plug, was big enough that it was very noticeable. There would be no way to miss that bright red toy, tucked obscenely between the cheeks of his ass.

Looking back at Steve’s face, Bucky was almost surprised by the sheer unrepentantly glee of his expression. Steve looked over the moon.

“What, Buck?” Steve questioned innocently, joy in his voice and his smile overtaking his whole face as Steve deliberately adjusted the Santa hat on his head. “Don’t you want to help me guide my sleigh tonight?”

Dammit, Steve.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed to small slits.

Of fucking course.

Steve looked incredibly pleased with himself.

Bucky curled his lips back, growling at Steve to make his annoyance obvious. There was no way Steve could miss his eye roll either. Bucky should’ve expected this much, if Steve was going to a commit to a role, then he was going all in.

Still though, Bucky growled again. Steve was an idiot.

Steve shrugged, his smile tinged with something else in response to Bucky’s look.

“Ah!” Bucky yelped, his entire body pitching forward as he shuddered violently, his knees beginning to shake. He honest to god whimpered as he tried to hold himself up; sweat immediately beading across his hairline and down his spine.

He looked up at Steve, the muscles of his abdominals quivering, as Steve grinned at him, waving a small remote with a large button at the top, Steve’s thumb clearly pushing the button down.

That explained the buzzing in his ass that was threatening to make him collapse. With the sheer size of the plug, the vibrations were directly on his prostate and Bucky felt his hard dick twitch with arousal, unable to shift away the feeling. Rocking his hips, Bucky rocked backwards, the toy pressing at him and making him wish he could come.

“Phh,” He couldn’t beg Steve, not really, not like he wanted to, but he needed something, and he needed it desperately. 

Steve was grinning, and his thumb lifted off the button, giving Bucky a chance to drag heaving breaths through his lips to try and slow his racing heart.

“Sitting room,” Steve instructed, followed by a clicking noise, while Bucky’s whole body struggled to maintain composure.

At that point, more than ever, Bucky was aware of his nakedness as Steve, still fully dressed, stared smugly down at him, all while adjusting the fit of his Santa hat.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve cajoled, clearly very happy with himself, “you were the one who wanted to get off the naughty list this year.”

Bucky grunted, and shuffled himself forward a few inches, his legs feeling unsteady. Crawling forward made that stupid bell jingle and Bucky couldn’t fight off the embarrassment while trying to keep himself from face planting into their living room carpet.

The sitting room itself wasn’t a surprise, seeing as it was currently decorated for the holidays and Steve had committed to the theme, still wearing that damned hat. The issue was that it was at the back of their floor and Steve was asking Bucky to crawl down the entire hallway on unsteady limbs.

Steve smacked Bucky on the flank to encourage him, and Bucky clenched his teeth and shot Steve a look before slowly crawling forward. His dick was hard, hanging between his legs, and no doubt wet on the tip. He felt a little dizzy with the need to orgasm, but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy, especially with the cock ring, still snug around the base of his dick.

“You look so on your knees for me, Buck.”

Bucky moved forward, Steve behind him no doubt watching and staring at his ass.

Bucky crawled down the hallway, slowly as each shift of his hips made the plug shift inside. He made it halfway down the hall before Steve held down the button on the remote again. 

Bucky cried out, the vibrations of the plug thrumming through his whole body. The buzzing felt like it was pressed right up against his prostate, and Bucky felt his dick ooze pre come in response. It was almost too much and no matter how Bucky moved his hips, he couldn’t get any relief from the powerful vibrations.

“Oh, oh,” He moaned out, sounding needy and desperate, only slightly muffled by the leather still between his teeth. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to come, he wanted to cry, he wanted to get fucked.

“Keep moving, Buck,” Steve encouraged as he slapped Bucky once on the ass, causing the plug to move inside him and Bucky wanted to cry. It was so much.

Still, Bucky crawled forward. He had to move slowly, his whole body tense and quivering; unable to think about anything but the strong buzzing feeling in his ass.

He was sweating, his chest was heaving, his nipples were hard, and his dick was heavy. It was the longest damned hallway of Bucky’s life, but he continued to shuffle forward, inch by inch, moaning loudly and crying real tears as he did so.

By the time he’d reached the sitting room, Bucky was ready to collapse. The electric fireplace was directly to his left and Steve ushered him that way with a slap to the flank. 

“There you go, boy,” Steve commented, as if he had no idea that Bucky wanted to cry from his sheer need to get off, “why don’t you take a break?”

Steve took his finger off the button, and Bucky did, in fact, collapse.

His whole body pitched forward, jingling thanks to his collar, and Bucky ended up flat on his stomach on the thick blanket Steve had previously laid in front of the fireplace.

Bucky was moaning continuously, unable to stop it. On his stomach, Bucky rocked his hips towards the blanket. Thanks to the cock ring, he felt too far from the orgasm he desperately needed, and he could feel the tears in the corner of his eyes. He legs felt soft like jello, and he felt like he couldn't move. Though Steve had turned off the vibrator, Bucky could swear he could still feel vibrations and the plug felt so heavy and big inside his body. He could roll his hips and shift, but he couldn’t escape the feelings of the heavy press on his prostate. The plug was just too big and the feeling was just too much.

“Tell me what you want for Christmas, Buck,” Steve’s voice was loud, loud enough to hear over Bucky.

Bucky couldn’t respond, he only moaned again, his whole body trembling.

Steve continued like he hadn’t actually expected an answer. If Bucky wasn’t so out of his mind with lust, he would’ve appreciated Steve’s ability to stick with the theme.

“Tell Santa what you want.”

“Please,” Bucky groaned out desperately, face flat against the blanket, finally letting the leather fall from his lips as he was physically unable to hold it any longer.

“Okay Buck, you did all this work for Santa,” Steve continued conversationally, as if Bucky wasn’t shaking with need two feet away from him. “I think he will finally be able to move you off the naughty list this year.”

Bucky rubbed his face back and forth against the blanket, unable to think beyond the heaviness between his legs and the heaviness buried in his ass.

“I’ll need one more thing before I can officially put you on the nice list, of course.”

“Please,” Bucky pleaded again, his voice cracking on the end of the work as Steve dragged fingertips down the damp skin of his spine.

As Steve’s fingers reached the base of Bucky’s spine, they continued lower, starting at the cleft of his ass and dragging down to the large base of the plug. Steve pushed down on the base of the plug, just to hear Bucky nearly scream out, before pulling it from his body and abandoned to his left on the blanket. Then Steve physically rolled Bucky over, his loose limbed body laying on his back and looking up at Steve with bleary eyes.

Bucky sighed in relief, finally giving his over sensitive prostate a break. It was short lived though, because he was still hard and still needy, and as soon as Steve pulled out the plug, Steve started jerking Bucky’s cock again.

“If you want to be a good boy for Santa, you’ll have to give Santa what he needs.” With his eyes closed, Bucky heard the telltale noise of Steve unzipping his jeans.

Bucky whimpered, Steve’s big hand wasn’t teasing and was pumping Bucky in earnest.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s ankles and tossed them over his shoulders before lining his dick up against Bucky’s stretched hole, and slamming in with no resistance.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve growled, his eyes closing as he bottomed out, “such a hot ass, Buck.”

Bucky whimpered, his whole body feeling desperate and sensitive. Steve’s dick inside of his body was just what he needed and he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve set a quick pace.

“Not gonna last long, Baby,” Steve huffed out between strong thrusts, “you’re too good for me.”

“Please,” Bucky begged again as Steve started sucking at the line of his jaw.

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve encouraged with a bite on Bucky’s skin, “you can come whenever you’re ready, Baby.”

The cock ring had kept him impossibly hard up to this point, but with Steve stroking Bucky exactly the way Bucky liked best and thrusting hard? He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“C’mon, Buck, want to see you come.” Steve licked up the side of Bucky’s face, “Want to see you be a good boy.”

Bucky cried out loudly, coming all over himself, as Steve slammed hard into his ass, circling a few times to get deep. 

“Aw, fuck,” Steve breathed out, his breath hot against Bucky’s neck, as he spilled into Bucky, wet and hot.

Bucky lay on his back, feeling sated as Steve slipped from his body. Steve’s hands were gentle as they removed the collar from Bucky’s neck, the ring from his dick, and dropped them both to the side.

Bucky sighed in contentment as Steve removed the headband and took the opportunity to scratch at Bucky’s scalp.

Steve laid down next to Bucky on the blanket and pulled him close. Smiling, Steve kissed Bucky right on the nose.

“You’re no Rudolph,” Steve started with a smile, holding Bucky close and nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s cheek, “but you're my favorite reindeer.”

“Oh fuck off, Rogers,” Bucky answered with an eye roll, though his arms wrapped around Steve in turn.

“You love it,” Steve added happily and tiredly.

“I love you,” Bucky was honest, even if Steve was an ass.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
